


Birds

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And thats canon, M/M, Yuri has been adopted into the Katsuki family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Sequel to Radiation; Victuuri have moved back to Hatsetsu with Yurio as their student.





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there is any problems here although, there is one that might be an issue but its not in the tag cause I have no idea how to phrase it so please see the end notes if you feel you need to know.

It was nice moving their home rink back to Hatsetsu. Yuuri could walk anywhere and know his privacy would be respected and even Makka had more freedom. She was able to go off leash and was even welcomed into any establishment. Victor was just happy having family. Even Yurio approved because having Victor coaching him at the Ice Castle meant not having to share attention the way he did in Russia. He really flourished under the attention of both Yuuri and Victor. However, he didn’t necessarily mind sharing the attention when it was the triplets learning new skating moves. Not that he’d tell anyone.

“Victor, I’ve been meaning to ask you… you said before that when you went to Moscow you helped Nikolai with his grandson and taught him to skate.” It had been on Yuuri’s mind since _that day_ but he hadn’t found a way to ask without it feeling like he was intruding on someone else’s privacy. Watching Yurio skate his new program, maybe it was a good opportunity. At least Yurio would be there should he be right and, Yurio would have a say.

“Hmm?” It looked like Victor was trying to keep a straight face… weird.

“Does that mean Yurio is the son of the girl who ran away?”

Victor burst out into the loudest laugh Yuuri had heard yet. “You finally noticed?”

Of course he was waiting for that. Yuuri was peeved that Victor let him stew for the past few days just for this but, before he could tell Victor anything an angry Yurio stormed over to see what the commotion was about. “Oi! Old man! Have you finally gone senile?”

“Yurio! Yuuri finally asked! I told you he’d catch on!”

Understanding slowly dawned on Yurio’s face. He turned to Yuuri and gave him his most unimpressed look, “Getting slow there, Katsudon. I didn’t think you’d ever notice.”

Yuuri was at a loss for words. _Were they betting on me or something?_ He felt so confused.

“Yuuri, ask what Yurio turns into!” Victor was laughing again and now Yurio’s usual scowl had deepened. _Well that was interesting_.

“Umm… what do you turn into, Yurio?”

Yurio glared at Yuuri before turning away and mumbling something that may have been, “Skua.”

“What?”

“I said a Long-tailed Skua! What, are you deaf too Katsudon?” Yurio, still fuming, stomped away on the ice and Yuuri had no idea how that was possible.

“It’s a cute little bird, fast with a long tail. In the wild, they harass other birds for their food instead of hunting for themselves. Sounds like our little Yurio?” 

Well that explained it. Yurio was well aware of how his instincts overlapped with his personality and was _embarrassed_. “So… when Yurio gave me some of his Pirozhki back when Makka stole the steam buns and Yakov had to coach my free skate…”

“Our baby boy was acting so mature!” Victor looked so proud of Yurio it was comical how big his eyes were.

“Shut it old man!”

“And when he followed me to Hatsetsu it was because he missed me and couldn’t stand me being stolen away by you, my love!”

“I will peck your eyes out next time I see you flying, old man!”

“But now he likes you too and we make good parents, da?”

“Katsudon! Deal with your husband before I cut him with my knife shoes!”

_Husband_. Not yet, but soon. Yuuri couldn’t wait.

***

It was some time later when Yuuri had a chance to talk to Victor without getting Yurio worked up again. “If you’re older than you are, does that mean Yurio is too?”

“Yeah, he’s… I think he’s in his twenties? You’d have to ask him.” Times like this he wondered if Victor’s memory was because of his actually age or because he was trying to remember two lives. It certainly seemed complicated to him.

“Is that why Yakov doesn’t seem concerned about him hanging around Otabek?” He knew Otabek was either 18 or 19 years old; he wasn’t sure when his birthday was. Either way, he was old enough that an adult should be concerned about him hanging around Yurio.

“Yes and no; Otabek is—I don’t think he would mind me telling you, Yurio would have told him by now that you know—he was raised by his sister. Him and his sister were the other two who made it out.”

“Oh… did you, does that mean you kept in touch?”

“No, I found out when I ran into him at a competition. He knew who I was and made a point of telling me who he was. As far as anyone knows, his sister is his mother and raised him after his father died.”

Yuuri had to wonder if that was what Victor meant when he said it was a small world. There was so much more to Victor’s little world, Yuuri couldn’t help but think it was enormous in a way. Everyone had double lives, secrets they couldn’t share with anyone, fears of what would happen should anyone find out. It was their own quiet little drama, waiting for a dam to break but also waiting for nothing at all. All of them were just living. Well, he guessed he was part of that world too. Living, whatever happened, they all were just living their lives the best they could.

***

Toward the end of the summer, just before everyone would really have to get to work on their programs (more than they already did, anyway), Yurio asked if Otabek could visit. Victor and Yuuri didn’t mind and Yuuri’s mother was so excited that he was bringing a friend over she rushed to get a room made up. Yurio was so red when he turned to follow her and help that Victor nearly fell over laughing.

Yuuri felt like Yurio really trusted him so, he wanted to give him the same when they had a chance. _Some day_. For now, he was going to see if Yurio and Otabek wanted to go have dinner with them and the Nishigoris. He knocked on the door before opening it but, just as he was about to ask, he spotted the cutest thing… if a little weird. In the middle of Yurio’s bed, Potya was laying curled around a Porcupine and a bird that he assumed to be Yurio. That would make the Porcupine Otabek. _Huh._ All three were asleep so Yuuri decided it would be best to leave a note instead in case they wanted to meet up at some point. Although… a picture couldn’t hurt.

Yuuri managed to get four, from different angles, before the Porcupine (Otabek) woke up. Seems he was the lightest sleeper of the three. Yuuri mouthed an apology before running off to catch up with Victor.

***

It was on Yuuri’s mind all through dinner so, as they walked back home, he decided to double check with Victor. “Umm… is Otabek a Porcupine?”

“Yeah, did you know they have a great sense of smell? That’s how he found me.”

That would explain why Otabek looked at him like that when they met. Small world indeed.

“Does that mean not everyone turned into birds?”

“No, there was a beta fish too; he was pretty nice if a little territorial… he was one of the oldest ones…”

The ‘before he died’ was left unsaid. “Is there any reason why each of you turn into your specific animal?”

“I don’t think so? I think, because I was a bit older, I identify less with Snowy Owls but for Yurio and Otabek, Yurio was born with it and Otabek was only about six months old. Both of them have strong similarities to their animals.”

It did make sense in its way; for Yurio and Otabek, it was there since before they could remember. Victor had memories before everything happened; he knew a life without whatever that was.

“Victor, if its not too much, could you tell me about your mother?”

“Of course, Yuuri. I’d love to.” Victor left the, ‘when we’re in bed’ unsaid. But then, Yuuri didn’t need to hear it to know Victor would need the cover of darkness and the closeness they had at night to get through it. More often than not, they both left those sort of heavy conversations for when they could lay together, hidden from the world.

When they got back, Yurio and Otabek were eating together, sitting close and sometimes turning to whisper in each other’s ears. Yurio looked happy; sometimes he would rest his head on Otabek’s shoulder until he sat up again to go back to eating. Otabek kept feeding Yurio from his own plate and Yuuri couldn’t help but think they looked really cute. Victor wanted to interrupt but, together with his mother, Yuuri managed to turn Victor around and walk him up to their room.

It was clear whatever they had was still pretty new and Yuuri trusted Otabek to respect Yurio’s boundaries so, they would be fine. Anyway, he was pretty sure Mari was spying on them too.

The two only had so much time together before they would have to separate again and jump back into training. They should have this little bit of time to themselves. He could handle Victor in the mean time and his mother would keep an eye on Mari.

“Victor, let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is a consenting adult so no underage (not that anything happens) but I don't think he's "aged up" because canon age also applies? Sort of? His relationship with Otabek is still more friendship state, they are close but its really no more than say me and my bff.


End file.
